1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a gasket rotating between coaxial parts of the type which includes a metal mounting armature formed of two rings with a generally L-shaped cross-section placed on the top and bottom respectively to form the seating for a catch rim lining which interlocks with one of the rings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
According to a known method of fabrication, one of the rings has an axial catch flange for the other ring formed after mounting of the seating. Such an assembly makes it possible to create a monobloc unit by forming the catch flange of one of the rings on the other during fabrication.
This production method for the ring with which the desired catch flange is formed makes is necessary to use an elaborated section whose configuration must allow for local deformation.
The gasket of the present invention makes it possible to eliminate this problem by integration of all functions at the level of the gasket itself.